Leroy
Lilo & Stitch: The Series: Leroy & Stitch is an animated film created by Walt Disney Television Animation. It is a spin-off Disney channel movie of the 2002 animated feature film Lilo & Stitch and the conclusion to the television series Lilo & Stitch: The Series and the franchise as well. The film debuted on the Disney Channel on June 23, 2006 and also aired on Toon Disney on June 26, 2006. It was released on DVD in the United States on June 27, 2006, a few days after the TV series finale. Plot With their mission to capture all 625 experiments and repurpose them on Earth completed, Lilo and her family are honored as heroes by the Galactic Alliance. Jumba is given the confiscated key to his laboratory again, Pleakley is offered a post as chairman of Earth Studies at G.A.C.C. (Galactic Alliance Community College) and Stitch is made a Captain of the Galactic Armada and commander of his new commissioned ship BRB-9000 (BRB stands for "Big Red Battleship"). Lilo is made Ambassador to Earth and sole guardian of Stitch's "cousins". Before they leave, Lilo gives Jumba an Elvis record, Pleakley a paperweight (which is actually an Earth rock) and Stitch a necklace with a Tiki Ku (the Hawaiian god of strength). Meanwhile at prison, Captain Gantu has decided that since he failed in capturing all of the experiments (except for 625), he will break Dr. Hämsterviel out of prison. He takes the two-man Space Shuttle, leaving 625 alone. At Galactic Alliance HQ on Planet Turo, Stitch is assigned to recapture Hämsterviel. Pleakley is first overjoyed at his new position at G.A.C.C., until his assistant tells him that he is merely a supervisory professor—he will teach no classes. Jumba is also happy at first returning to many of his "Evil Genius" ways, but discovers that without anyone to show his accomplishments to, he is as unhappy as the others. Jumba's sadness is short-lived when Hämsterviel and Gantu burst in. Hämsterviel forces Jumba to create a new and better experiment to defeat the Galactic Alliance. The new creation has all of Stitch's powers and then some. After running through several names, Hämsterviel names the creature Leroy. Stitch arrives, seeking to capture Hämsterviel. After a fight that destroys Jumba's lab, Stitch is defeated when Pleakley appears at an unfortunate moment, distracting Stitch long enough for Leroy to lock him in a glass capsule. Hämsterviel reveals he plans to clone an army of Leroys to take over the Galactic Alliance. Before leaving for Turo, Hämsterviel locks Jumba, Pleakley and Stitch in Pleakley's space vehicle, and sends the ship into a black hole. Back on Earth, Lilo makes the rounds to ensure that all of the "cousins" are still happy in their "one true place". After a confrontation with Mertle, Lilo decides to contact Stitch. Lilo realizes the only inter-galactic videophone on the planet is in Gantu's ship. There she finds 625, who is bitter about being left behind by Gantu and asks to use the videophone. However, 625 says it is broken. It occurs to Lilo that 625 doesn't have a name and, after several sandwich puns, settles on "Reuben". Reuben consents to help Lilo. Once the videophone is fixed, Lilo contacts the BRB-9000. Leroy makes a convincing impersonation of Stitch, but Lilo knows that Leroy is not Stitch because he does not have the tiki necklace. Hämsterviel decides on a new task for Leroy: go to Earth and capture all of the other experiments so he may destroy them. Lilo, sensing Stitch is in trouble, asks Reuben for help fixing Gantu's ship. After some reluctance, he agrees. As they leave, Leroy crashes on Earth in Mertle's backyard. As Jumba, Pleakley, and Stitch head towards the black hole, Stitch escapes and frees the others. However, the navigational computer is locked on course for the black hole. Jumba says that the black hole will teleport them to a volcanic planet where they will be instantly vaporized, but if they can disrupt the event horizon, it will send them somewhere else. Pleakley pulls out the rock that Lilo gave him and Stitch throws it at the black hole. There is a flash and the vehicle is sucked in. On Earth, Leroy obtains Lilo's scrapbook of "cousins" and quickly captures all of them (along with Mertle). Lilo and Reuben arrive at Turo, but they are too late. Hämsterviel has taken over using Leroy and orders Gantu to lock them up, then turn in his I.D. card and cape. Gantu captures Lilo and Reuben, but decides to release them because Hämsterviel fired him. After a close call with several Leroy clones, they are trapped. All looks lost until the G.A.C.C. van suddenly appears. With no time to explain, Lilo, Reuben and Gantu all climb in and head for Earth. On Earth, a Leroy clone has herded all the experiments into a large stadium, where "Alohapalooza," is scheduled to take place. The BRB-9000 appears and Hämsterviel prepares to obliterate all of the experiments, until a timely appearance by Lilo, Stitch and the others destroys the BRB's primary cannon. Hämsterviel reveals that he brought along his Leroy army as backup. Stitch rallies his "cousins" and the experiments begin to battle. It soon becomes apparent that the Leroys are more than a match for the good guys. Jumba remembers that he programmed a secret shut-down command into Leroy. When the original Leroy was created, Jumba was playing a recording of Elvis Presley singing "Aloha 'Oe". If Leroy hears that song again, it will cause him to deactivate. Lilo, seeing the equipment set up for the concert, devises a plan. With Jumba controlling the sound, Pleakley on lights, and Gantu providing fireworks, Stitch appears on-stage in full Elvis attire. He begins to play "Aloha 'Oe" with Lilo and Reuben singing along and some of the other experiments on instruments and, sure enough, the Leroys shut down. His plan foiled, Hämsterviel is recaptured. Back at Galactic Alliance HQ, the Grand Councilwoman calls Lilo and the others "heroes of the Alliance." Stitch, Jumba and Pleakley ask to be allowed to return to Earth with Lilo. The Grand Councilwoman accepts this, then asks Captain Gantu if he would like to be reinstated as a Captain of the Armada. Gantu agrees on the condition that Reuben be assigned as his Galley Officer. Back on Earth, Lilo sets up for one last picture. Mertle arrives with Gigi (during the battle, Mertle learned that Gigi could talk and was one of Jumba's experiments). Though Mertle still thinks Lilo is weird, she says that Gigi wants to be part of the "ohana." Lilo's last picture in the cousins album is of all of the experiments still on Earth, plus herself, Mertle, Jumba, Pleakley, Nani, and Nani's boyfriend David. Meanwhile, Lilo has already found out where Leroy and his clones belong, in jail. Before the ending credits, the clones of Leroy happily dance to the Elvis Presley song Jailhouse Rock, with an angry Dr. Hämsterviel tapping his feet. As the credits roll, a full list of Jumba's experiments 001 through 626, and the names they were given by Lilo, scrolls along the left side of the screen. Bonus Features *Bonus Episode (Link, Experiment 251) *Virtual BRB Flight Simulator *Games & Activities *Photos Gallery Cast * Chris Sanders as Stitch, Leroy * Daveigh Chase as Lilo Pelekai * Tia Carrere as Nani Pelekai * David Ogden Stiers as Dr. Jumba Jookiba * Kevin McDonald as Wendy Pleakley * Kevin Michael Richardson as Captain Gantu * Jeff Bennett as Dr. Hämsterviel, Fibber (032), Slick (020), Ace (262), and Remmy (276) * Rob Paulsen as Reuben (625), Squeak (110), Houdini (604), Forehead (044) * Zoe Caldwell as the Grand Councilwoman * Ving Rhames as Cobra Bubbles (via telephone) * Liliana Mumy as Mertle Edmonds * Tara Strong as Angel (624), the alien girl from Pleakley's college, Belle (248), Dupe (344) (uncredited) * Frank Welker as Sparky (221), Poxy (222), Glitch (223), Mr. Stenchy (254), Sprout (509), Kixx (601), Holio (606), Plasmoid (617), Splodyhead (619) (uncredited) * Tress MacNeille as Bonnie (149), Gigi (007), Topper (025), Felix (010), Melty (228), Amnesio (303), Mary (455), Richter (513), Cannonball (520) (uncredited) * Nancy Cartwright as Shortstuff (297), Phantasmo (375) * Bobcat Goldthwait as Nosy (199) * Will Sasso as Heckler (322) * Rocky McMurray as Clyde (150) * Lili Ishida as Yuki * Jillian Henry as Elena * Kali Whitehurst as Teresa * Jason Scott Lee as David Kawena Experiments mentioned *001: Shrink through 629: Leroy Disney References *In one shot of the crowd of experiments at the stadium, you can briefly see The Lion King's Timon and Pumbaa standing in the crowd. Errors 001: Shrink, 014: Kernel, 031: Gotchu, 036: Poki, 044: Forehead, 062: Frenchfry, 077: Zawp, 455: Mary, 089: Skip, 103: Stamen, 111: Mulch, 110: Squeak, 054: Fudgy, 120: Snafu, 128: Bugby, 204: Nosox, 210: Retro, 222: Poxy, 234: Shush, 248: Belle, 249: Sproing, 262: Ace, 267: Wishy-Washy, 275: Tickle-Tummy, 285: Lax, 316: Morpholomew, 322: Heckler, 358: Manners, 505: Ploot, 489: Huggo, 521: Wrapper, 529: Digger, 533: Blowhard, 566: Derrick, 600: Woops, 602: Sinker, 603: Zap, 500: Cooler, 030: Vialet, 618: Crystallene, 625: Reuben and 627: Evile do not appear in the group photo. Category:Movies and Series